nrincfandomcom-20200216-history
The Forerunner Spartan: a halo legend
Look at the characters here A new chapter comes out every tuesday. :) NR inc. and the DEW CLAN present... Buy the book cost: 8.99 THE FORERUNNER SPARTAN: A HALO LEGEND PROLOUGE In 2604 the war has ended. But in some other star systems. On the planet Granite , Prometheans still have control over this land, Spartans and Marines have sent a Cruiser known as the infinity to help out the struggling soldiers and civillians on the planet. 4 teams: Injection, Ruby, Sapphire, and Structure are teams of spartan 4's and spartan 5's. Spartan 5's are developed like spartan 2's( master chief's). Ruby was sent to retrieve data from captured elites or other species of the covenant. Sapphire was sent to retrieve civillians. Structure was sent to find rouge or captured spartans. Injection are sent on suicide missions. Injection is the team we will be following. Scar, Drone, Cliffjumper, Bolt, Watcher, Dog tags, Apex, Zenth, Matrix, and Aeon are all part of injection. So far they never have failed a mission. On the infinity, Prometheans have teleported on the ship. The promethean went down quickly, but managed to download a virus to all Wetworks and Rogue's. Now all of them can be controlled by Shadow, a rogue spartan working with the Prometheans. Shadow is the biggest threat since the Didact and the flood. And must be tooken down quickly... Chapter 1 Old Memories I'm Scar, leader of the injection team. A group of spartan 4's and 5's joined together. Drone is my second in command. We specialize in killing. At least i'm built for it. I wasn't always like this. I used to be a newbie, an ODST. Back then, my code name was Widow. The reason why because I was a sniper. A sniper is like a Widow, Dangerous. Anyway, some of my team can't get there sh*t together. Are team is rivals with the Structure team. They're more advanced and trained then all the other spartan teams sent on this mission to save Granite and other planets. A while ago, a promethean teleported on our ship. Symbols on his face tell he was a suicide bomber. Before we knew it. He downloaded a virus to all spartan armor. However only Wetworks and Rogues got infected, the others we stopped before they downloaded. We took the Promethean in custody. It was a knight. Much bigger than a marine and way stronger too. Spartan ZENTH and TRAC pointed guns until he got into his cell. However, since he was a suicide bomber, he blew up. Attached to his body were Pulse grenades. a single blast from one of those can kill you easily. Bad news is, only ZENTH survived the blast and TRAC was no more. Ever since every spartan that put on the Wetwork armor turned rouge and killed anything in their path, Using teleporters to go on the planet Granite. So far, we sent spartan squads to find every single promethean and kill them. Spartan teams are always reliable, at least more than marines. Spartan 5's are develop for lone wolf mission. The spartan is sent on the mission by himself. The spartan is more developed than a spartan 2 so the spartan can kill about 1 billion elites before shutting down. However, are team is just spartan 4's, I'm a spartan 3, sent on suicide missions. I've always survived them though and there have been some really close calls. I mean you know what they say, Spartans never die..... Chapter 2 Ruby and Sapphire Ruby and Sapphire are teams scouting for civillians, during the war on granite. Sapphire is the last one left standing. The commander of Ruby was destroyed on a suicide mission. SHARD, leader of the Ruby fire team was killed by a promethean elite. The promethean elite stabbed him in the heart. The rest of Ruby were killed in a firefight, they got overpowered by the prometheans. By the time the pelicans came in to save them, it was too late. Sapphire hasn't reported back to infinity for 2 years, but they know how long it takes for a team to do a mission on granite. Sapphire's leader WIRE is known for his skills in close quarters combat. WIRE was trained at the same time Scar was and they have been rivals ever since. Scar used to be leader of Ruby and their rivalry have been in twine ever since. Scar's promotion made WIRE's anger and jealousy go up. WIRE always wants to beat Scar in rank but Scar is the leader of an elite team of spartans, while WIRE is commanding a team of basic Spartan 5's with some advanced training. WIRE is also really capable of murdering his own teamates and was thrown in a cell for 20 years. However, when released he started fresh. WIRE wishes he was part of injection. However, not one person but shadow and WIRE know about their secret alliance. WIRE is known to kill spartans, elites, and prometheans, no matter who it is, he will do whatever it takes to get what he wants.... Chapter 3 The mission starts